Couplings for rotating members and the like have many uses. The simplest coupling merely serves to connect one rotating member to a second rotating member or the like. However, in many cases it is desired that the coupling do more than merely transmit the force or rotation from one rotating member to another. Frequently, it is desired that a coupling be capable of disconnecting at least partially one rotating member from another. Such couplings can serve as clutches, dampers, caging devices and brakes.
Most of such couplings that serve as clutches, dampers, caging devices and brakes incorporate parts or components that are subject to wear which requires periodic maintenance or inspection and repair. Their useful lifetime without repair or overhaul is limited and their long term reliability is low. This also means that such couplings must be readily accessible for inspection and any needed repair or overhaul. Such couplings are not well suited for use in remote locations where they are not readily accessible. Examples of such locations where such couplings are not well suited include space and undersea use. In spite of the fact that such conventional couplings as clutches, dampers caging devices and brakes are not well suited for use in such remote locations as space, there is a definite important need for such devices in space.
This invention overcomes these previous problems associated with couplings that serve as clutches, dampers, caging devices and brakes and permits such devices to be readily used in remote locations such as space and the like. This is possible since the invention offers numerous advantages over conventional devices including providing a coupling that is virtually maintenance free.